My Dirty Little Secret
by DripDripDrip
Summary: Forbidden to love; unable to refrain. Why did that make it so much better? AH Lemony One-shot, an entry for the 'Forbidden Lemon' contest.


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- My Dirty Little Secret**

**Pen name(s):- DripDripDrip**

**Central Characters:- Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer:- Characters aren't mine, they belong to the oh-so-lucky Stephenie Meyer; I just took them and turned them into dirty perves (Y)**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

After being somewhat related to Bella Swan for almost 2 years now, I had yet to meet her. It wasn't exactly my fault, every time she came over to visit I was occupied. Away at some piano concert, grounded, at Jaspers, grounded, away at some school shit, and maybe, just maybe, I was grounded.

When I say somewhat related, I really do mean somewhat, we were cousins of sorts. I knew that she grew up in a group home, until she was 15, and then she was adopted by my mums sister Renee and her husband Charlie. We hardly ever saw them, so when they died in a car crash I can hardly say I was heartbroken. Mum took it pretty hard though, and was more than willing to take in their little adopted teen.

To say I was looking forward would be the lie of the century. It would make the boy to girl ratio even, and the Swan girl was getting the room next to mine. I was now forced to smoke off my balcony, and if the girl saw me do it I'd be in deep shit. They thought they had grounded that shit out of me.

Alice said she was nice though. Shy, sweet and funny. Really I knew Alice was just glad to have another teen girl in the house, to wage wars against Emmet and I. But seriously, there was no need, I may be a year older than Alice and twice her size, and Emmet may be two years older and about three times her size, but that girl had us both wrapped around her little finger, so adding another girl to the 'pout-till-I get-what-I-want' shenanigan was pointless.

It couldn't possibly be that bad. She was only half a year younger than me, so it would be like living with a girl from school, and as she was going to be a mere year below me, that's probably exactly what it was going to be like. Sigh.

It was because of those girls that I now had an unhealthy habit! I had started smoking, hoping to ward them off with my bad guy appearance, but it just bloody spurred them on. Who knew? Now I'm stuck with the filthy habit - fan-fucking-tastic.

But I digress, she was coming tonight, after a day out with Alice, so that she wasn't 'overwhelmed' - I know right, what the hell. This gave me a few hours to head out and pick up a new pack of cigarettes, air freshener and gum.

I made it to the shopping centre in less than 10 minutes, enjoying the adrenaline rush the speed created and was just getting out the car when I saw _the _most stunning person I'd ever seen.

She was sitting alone at a table, looking out of place and awkward, long brown hair that begged to be touched and perfect pink lips. I made my way towards her, my feet acting of their own accord. As I got closer I noticed how deep her chocolate brown eyes were, and how long the lashes that framed them were - bloody perfection.

She looked up when I was almost directly in front of her, her pale cheeks flushing a delicious pink when she noted the intensity of my stare.

I reached her table and was about to spout some corny chat up line when I felt someone walk up behind me. Well shit, she was probably on a date or something.

"Edward, I didn't know you knew Bella" I heard from behind me, shocked to hear the voice of my sister, not some pissed off guy.

I turned to her, completely confused. "Bella? You know I don't know her, shouldn't she be with you anyways?" I asked, looking behind her and finding no-one.

She suppressed a giggle and pointed behind me to the beautiful girl.

I turned back to Bella, my jaw dropping.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella," my sister introduced us, a smirk evident in her tone.

She stood, showing me how petite she was, delicate curves and only coming up to my shoulder, the kind of body you can just pull into you and never grow tired of running your hands over and-

Shit. My cousin.

**Bella POV**

I had arrived in Forks only a few hours ago, Alice jumping straight onto me and immediately dragging me off to shop, telling me she didn't want me to be overwhelmed by her family. I had my suspicions she just couldn't wait to get some shopping done, after 6 months of nothing IM-ing and talking on the phone she seemed to think it necessary to give me an instant make over. Sigh.

It was when she gave me a break and allowed me a moment to sit whilst she ran off to get us some drinks that I spotted the most _gorgeous _guy I had ever seen in my life. He was tall, athletic, with piercing green eyes and bronze hair that was sticking every where, untameable. He was walking right towards me, staring at me as I ogled him.

It was as he reached the table and had opened his mouth that Alice decided to reappear introducing this beautiful boy as my cousin.

Well damn. My cousin.

**Edward POV**

I joined them as they drank, talking to Bella about random crap - how was her flight, had Alice annoyed the shit out of her yet, was she missing the sun already - and noticed within minutes everything thing Alice had said, she was very shy, but it was sweet, and she had made a witty comment about finally fitting in with all the albinos now, further proving that Alice's observations were true.

As it started to grow dark Alice decided it was time to head home and start Bella's 'orientation.'

Bella was welcomed with open arms, literally in Emmet's case, as he lifted her up and spun her in a circle as soon as she was through the door. Esme and Carlisle hugged her when Emmet released her and welcomed her graciously, immediately leading her to the dining room for dinner.

Dinner was much the same as when we were in the shopping centre, my parents repeating the questions I'd asked, Esme occasionally commenting on what a beautiful young woman Bella was, I couldn't find it in myself to disagree.

I started to notice that Bella's eyelids began to droop, Alice ignored this though, insisting on giving Bella the grand tour. I had the protective urge to tell Alice to fuck off and let the girl sleep already, but that shit wouldn't go down well with Esme, so I let Alice drag Bella's tired ass around the house, before she was quite literally _dragging _her, and I decided to intercede.

"Fuck sake Alice, she's tired, she's had a long day, let her sleep!" I reprimanded, taking Bella's wrist, trying to ignore the jolt it sent through my body, and leading her up the staircase to our adjacent rooms

We made it to or corridor, and I didn't even realise I hadn't dropped her wrist until I went to point to her door and her arm moved with mine. I smiled apologetically, releasing her arm and opening her door "This is yours, if you need me I'm right next door," I said, gesturing towards my door

**Bella POV**

I settled comfortably into life at the Cullen's, Alice quickly becoming not only my cousin but also my best friend. I got to know Emmet better, absorbing his fun and boisterous mannerisms, loving how utterly childish he was under his bulging muscles and intimidating height - he was a bear, a toy one though. Edward was far from what I expected, for someone so completely gorgeous (mental cringe at forbidden thoughts) he was so the opposite of the stereotypical 'hot guy.' He was smart, clever, played the piano like some junior Beethoven, and was serious yet playful.

Everyday I headed to bed he would head off at the same time, accompanying me to my room, asking questions about everything and nothing, until we parted at our neighbouring rooms with a soft good night, and a wish for more time together, on my part at least.

When school started up a week later Alice wasted no time in introducing me to her group of friends. There was Jasper who I had met once over the holidays, he was madly in love with Alice and it warmed my heart to see how happy she was with him. There was Angela, a kind, pretty girl who was dating Ben, a nerdy sort of guy with a heart of gold, they complimented each other nicely. Then there was Austin, Ben's best friend, I nodded at him shyly and he gave me a small smile before returning to the comic Ben had just offered him.

I was disappointed for a moment when I saw Edward sit down with a bunch of seniors at a table across the canteen, before I remembered he was in the year above mine, at school he had a different life, a life prior to me.

This train of thought made me inexplicably sad, of course he had a life before me, probably had lots of friends, girlfriends even. Oh my God, probably still _has _a girlfriend-

He's your cousin. Stop thinking like that, he's you're bloody cousin.

He cast me a wave from his table, I returned it eagerly, a goofy grin crossing my face - how embarrassing. This caught the attention oh a boy with blonde spiked hair at Edwards table, he stared at me unabashedly until he let out an exclamation of pain, sparing Edwards shaking head a quick glance and then staring at his food.

**Edward POV**

When Mike looked at Bella I could see the hungry look in his eyes, and I'd be damned if he was setting those grubby mitts on Bella. He was a hump 'em and dump 'em kind of guy; pig. Bella deserved better than that, so after a swift yet hard kick in the shins and a shake of my head, I resumed eating my lunch, trying to cast off my wistful thoughts of a world where Bella and I weren't related.

I had to stop thinking like that! She _was _my cousin, thoughts on the contrary were ridiculous, and wrong. Why did that make it better?

Eurgh, I disgusted myself, if she knew how I was thinking about her she'd change rooms and stay away from me, I couldn't take that.

One week I'd known her, yet here she is, invading my thoughts in very naughty ways-

Fuck sake! _Stop thinking like that! _

Outside of my wrong thoughts, I realised Bella was one of the nicest people I'd met in a long time. Always looking out for others, playing along with Alice when she felt the need to make Bella over, a grimace on her face, but still participating. She caught me smoking on our joint balcony once, advised me to quit, then asked if she could try, and I'd be the biggest fucking liar if I said that shit wasn't hot, until she choked on the fumes, then it was just funny.

I was dragged from my thoughts by the chime of the bell, hearing the scrape of seats as people rose and headed off to lessons.

I noted Bella's stance, looking at her feet as she left with Alice, avoiding the stares most of the males were throwing at her. She looked uncomfortable, yet there wasn't a thing I could do about it, I could hardly kick every male in the school in the shins.

*

As the month slowly progressed the stares towards Bella started to dwindle as news that 'Cullen was pissed' spread. No-one wanted to be on my bad side after I taught Tyler a lesson about not grabbing my sisters ass on her first day of school. That didn't go down well with me, and if Emmet hadn't been ill on the day I'm pretty sure Tyler would have left school on a stretcher, not just winded with a bloodied nose and a black eye.

Word spread - you don't piss off Edward Cullen, you don't mess with his family, cause he sure as hell will fuck you up.

**Bella POV**

As the month went on so did the routine, I would head to bed, so would Edward, we'd leave school in his car, Alice in the back, he'd bid us good-bye at the entrance and head off to his first lesson. He'd send me a wave during lunch, I would return it, he'd pass me on the way to Biology, our fingers always brushing, we would both smile at the contact.

I was relieved when people stopped staring at me, it made me feel awkward and uncomfortable. I heard Katy warning Eric to stop staring, 'Because Edward Cullen is pissed.' Well that was confusing why would they care just cause Edward was annoyed?

Alice answered that question at lunch when she told me about her first day at Forks High, and how Edward had handled the situation. I'm not a violent person, but the thought was strangely arousing, making me squeeze my legs together, begging my bad mind to stop seeing him like that.

That night as Edward and I made our way to our rooms I asked him the question that had been bothering me all day, praying for an answer I knew he wouldn't give, then mentally scolding myself for thinking such thoughts,

"Edward, why are you so pissed off that guys keep looking at me, I mean don't get my wrong, I'm grateful and everything, I just don't understand why it's so bad…" I trailed off, staring at my feet as we paused at our doors.

I glanced up to see Edward looking at me with an adorable caught-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look, his head tilted slightly to the left as he took in the blush that coloured my cheeks.

"I just… it's… Bella you're so much better than any of them! All of them! You deserve so much more than they would ever offer you, and I'll be damned if I let them treat you with any less of the deference you deserve!" he answered passionately, and with that he strode into his room, huffing slightly at my bemused expression

Well I hadn't expected that.

**Edward POV **

She didn't see how amazing she was. It infuriated me, it proved my point that all those pigs at school ought to be kept away, because if she didn't understand what an amazing person she was, then the previous men in her life had done their job really fucking badly.

The previous men in her life. The thought made me miserable. Although I could never have her, the thought that someone else had, some other man had been close to her, touched her in ways I dreamed of brought about an unaccountable sadness.

I fell onto my bed with a sigh, happy that tomorrow was Saturday and I wouldn't have to spend the day glaring at the bastards at school.

*

Saturday morning dawned bright and cheerful, contradicting my despondent mood.

Carlisle and Esme decided they were going to take the weekend away for 'a much needed break.' They left Emmet in charge, unaware that as soon as they had declared their departure Emmet had run upstairs to arrange a night at Rosalie's.

Alice followed in his footsteps, organising a sleepover at Jaspers. I gave her my big brother stare, and she promised nothing was going to happen, she'd make Jasper sleep on the floor.

That left Bella and I alone for the night - I tried to quell the images this thought stirred.

We opted to watch a film for the night, her choice.

I regretted that as we sat down and settled in to watch Romeo and Juliet, her sitting between my legs as we shared a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, laughing occasionally when our hands met in the bowl.

We continued watching the film. Well she watched the film, I watched her. I leaned forward against my will, taking in a lungful of her delicious sent, moaning softly. Her head turned towards me, her eyes quizzical. I merely shrugged, more interested in the fact that her lips were just an inch from mine.

She was looking at my lips, her own parted slightly, making her breath fan across my face, causing my own to hitch in return.

"Edward" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly, shaking her head minutely, but she didn't move away.

I lifted my free hand to her face, cupping her cheek gently before drawing her nearer, our lips centimetres apart. "Tell me to stop and I will." She didn't say anything. "Bella, you need to tell me to stop, you really need to tell me to-"

She cut me off there, her lips locking with mine, my reason for restraint flying out the window.

I used the hand on her waist to turn her towards me, the hand on her cheek sliding into are hair, pulling her closer.

We shared a few light kisses, until the sexual tension of the last few months caught up with us, her hand reaching into my hair, tugging softly, my hand tilting her to the side as I let my tongue glide across her plump bottom lip. She instantly granted me entrance, her tongue eager to reciprocate.

We kissed heatedly for a moment, our tongues fighting for dominance, our moans growing louder, in synch.

She moved to straddle me on the couch, her heat pressing into my already painfully erect member. "Ugn!"

I removed my hand from her hair, letting it wonder down her neck, over her shoulder, and down her side, before I let it drift across her ribs, ghosting over the base of her bra.

She smirked against my lips, grinding against me, spurring me on. Throwing caution to the incestual winds I moved my hand higher and cupped her breast, feeling the nipple harden under my palm.

She moaned softly, thrusting her chest further into my hand, grinding on me harder.

This had been building up too long, this needed an outlet, this needed to happen, now!

I stood up, her legs wrapped around my waist, moving towards the stairs, our locked lips, only separating when she pulled my top over my head. I pulled her sweatshirt off, marvelling in the blue lace bra beneath. Perfection, that's what I held in my arms, sheer, unadulterated perfection.

I dropped the material in my hand to the floor, raising my eyes to meet the dark depths of hers, lidded with lust. 'You're so fucking perfect Bella,' I whispered, bringing her lips back to mine, filling the kiss what I was sure was love, she returned it in kind, our lips moving sensually as I walked us slowly towards my room, opening the door as our lips parted, tongues dancing lithely, lazily. This felt right, as wrong as this was, this was right.

As my knees met the edge of my bed I lay her on it softly, leaning over hers as I slowly kissed down her neck, reaching her collar bone and planting an open mouthed kiss upon it, victorious at the soft whimper it produced from her.

My mouth continued its descent, kissing reverently between the valley of her breasts as her breathes turned to pants, her hands clutching at my hair.

"Edward.." she whispered softly as my tongue traced down her stomach, reaching her navel and pausing for only a moment as I let my hands trail to the waistband of her sweats. I examined her face as I went to remove them, looking for any sign of hesitation, only to be met with the sexiest, lust filled gaze I'd ever encountered.

I quickly pulled the sweats off, trailing my hands up her smooth pale legs and I ascended again. My hands reached her panties, my breaths turning erratic, I went to tug them off, only to Bella's hands softly hold my cheeks, pulling my face towards hers in a passionate kiss.

She rolled us so that I was below her. Finding myself straddled by a nearly naked Bella was by far the most erotic thing I'd ever seen in my life. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure as she sucked softly behind my ear, relinquishing a embarrassingly loud moan on my part. My eyes snapped to hers as the sound escaped me, she looked jubilant though, and I decided to not hold back some of the moans that had been dying to escape me.

She kissed, licked and sucked down my body until she reached my sweatpants, eyeing the obvious bulge for a moment before smirking and hooking her fingers under the waist band, pulling them down a little awkwardly-

Shit, tonight I had gone commando, all my boxers in the wash.

She gasped, bringing me back to the moment, a beautiful blush colouring her cheeks.

Her shaking hand reached towards me uncertainly, before she caught my lust filled gaze and gained confidence, wrapping her dainty hand around me, stroking softly. I gasped in pleasure at the sensation, wrapping my hand around her neck and pulling her lips to mine voraciously, sucking on her bottom lip softly as I unclasped her bra with my free hand.

Fuck. Wow. I moved my hand around to her front, cupping an exquisite breast, sighing softly as it filled my hand perfectly, not too big, not too small, perfect.

She moaned again - pushing her chest into my palm once again, her grip tightening on my cock as she continued her strokes - and fuck, I wanted to her that again, so I lowered my head, running my tongue softly over her hardened peaks, surrendering the loudest moan I'd heard from her yet, so I did it again, harder, gaining the same result, her pants turning to gasps for air.

I wasn't fairing much better as her hand continued its caresses, my lungs burning for oxygen.

I pulled away from her slightly, trying to regain a regular breathing pattern, as I trailed my hands down her sides to the lace of her panties, before kneeling before her and pulling them down in one smooth motion, and there she was, her magnificent body bare and flawless.

She bit her lip softly as she watched me staring, eyes darkening further at the obvious desire radiating from me.

She sat up slowly, her hand reaching out and pulling me closer as I sat there, dumbstruck. She kissed me softly once more as I left my trance, my free hand drifting to her mound, finding the wet folds and slowly pushing a finger inside. Our kiss deepened as I pushed another one in, then another, stretching her slowly.

She gasped against my mouth as my fingers grazed her clit, so I did that again, harder and watched in ecstasy as her head fell back, her lips slightly parted as she breathed out a low cry of pleasure before she bit her lip again, her eyes closed tight.

I pulled my fingers out as she lifted her head, her darkened eyes peering into mine, silently telling me she was ready, I knew I sure as hell was.

I lay her back comfortably on my pillows, knowing this was going to hurt her, I even told her so, her response being to slide a hand into the hair at the nape of my neck, bringing my lips to hers as I spread her legs with my own, positioning myself at her entrance.

I pushed forward slowly before reaching the telltale barrier, keeping eye contact as I saw the flash of pain that shot through her eyes as I thrust forward swiftly, trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to just shove forward with the sensations I was feeling, waiting for the pain to subside.

After an immeasurable amount of time, in which I started to worry that I'd hurt her really fucking badly, she lifted her hips into mine, slowly sheathing me completely. I cried out, the pleasure unsurpassed by anything I had yet experienced.

I heard her utter a small cry of delight as the pleasure slowly overtook the pain.

I pulled back slowly, setting a slow pace.

After only a few thrusts she wrapped her legs around my calves, creating a new angle, and making brush her clit as I moved, causing her to cry out again, tighten her grip on both my calves and my hair - almost painfully so - and urge me to go faster

"Ohmyfuckinggod" she gasped as I granted her request, I didn't take time to feel bad over my obvious influence in her bad langue, and continued my ministrations, feeling the pleasure in the pit of my stomach grow as our moans grew loud, chanting each others names like a prayer as the sensations spread through or bodies from where we were joined so intimately.

I moved my hands to her hips as I sat back on my heels, the new angle once again causing her to moan louder as I hit all the right spots, my hands helping to push harder, faster.

I was so close to the edge, trying to hold off the inevitable as I watched her expression as the feeling grew within her.

I couldn't hold back much longer. I moved my head away from the crook of her neck when I had just let it droop, and trailed kisses down her shoulder, the valley of her breasts once more being moving my mouth to her nipple again, sucking really fucking hard.

That did it, I felt her toes curl in ecstasy against my calves, her inner walls clamping around me as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, the actions stimulating my own release, shooting my hot seed inside her, my hands gripping to her hips for dear life as the most powerful orgasm I'd felt in my life overtook my senses.

As I began to gain control again I leaned forward, kissing softly where her neck met her shoulder, hearing her sigh of content as I rolled us onto our sides, my arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Bella.." I whispered as I finally pulled out of her, lifting her softly and laying her under the covers, "did you know that I loved you?"

I felt her stiffen in my embrace, her shocked eyes turning to mine and she let out a near silent "no.."

"Oh, I just thought.. I was kind of obvious.. And then we, and I.." I took a calming breath, pissed at myself for not having her know before this had happened, "well I do love you Bella, with all my heart."

She stared into my eyes for an immeasurable time, seeing the love lying there, before a beautiful smile graced her face, "I love you too Edward."

I beamed at her, seeing the conviction in her eyes as she said the much overused phrase, truly meaning her words.

We lay for a while, comfortable in our silence, before she sighed heavily, turning on her side to look at me, "you realise when people find out about -" she made a motion showing the two of us as one, gesturing to me then herself and twining her fingers (I liked that more than I'd let her know) "- then they won't understand, I mean.. we're cousins.. Sort of.."

I pulled her towards me, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "whatever happens Bella, you'll have me… besides, you can just be my dirty little secret for a while if you want," I winked at her suggestively, cocking an eyebrow.

She giggled softly, nuzzling back into my chest as she mumbled a sleepy, "other way round Edward." letting her eyes close before she grinned again letting out a delicate laugh, "Edward Cullen, my dirty little secret."

* * *

**AN; Too creepy? xD The ending a tad too cheesy? Lemme know :)**

**DripDripDrip (Y) **


End file.
